Perfect Clash
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: A collection of Faberry drabbles/ficlets.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first time writing Faberry (or Glee for that matter). Please R&R. Hope you enjoy!**

She was beautiful, that no one could deny. With silky blond hair that bounced when she walked, cascading down her back in all its glory, and clear, sea green eyes that were impossible not to get lost in, it wasn't at all unusual to stop and stare when she walked by.

People saw her as an idol, someone they would do anything to be like, someone they wished to be around so that her beauty would rub off on them.

To Rachel Berry, she was a goddess.

_Her _goddess, she was extremely proud to say.

To think that Quinn would turn her back on all those boys - Puck, Sam, practically the whole school, even Finn, just to be with _her_... well, it was nothing short of a miracle to the brunette.

Sometimes it was hard to believe it was actually real, and this wasn't just some long, wonderful dream she would someday wake up from, doused in sweat, tingles racing through her body.

But with every soft kiss, every gentle caress, she began believing more.

As she sat on the couch, running her fingers tenderly through glossy golden hair, the rain coming down softly outside the window, she began realizing in her mind that this was true.

When Quinn lazily lifted herself for a kiss, and their lips touched, sending intense sparks of fire through her veins, Rachel finally knew this was real.

Her magnificent, marvelous reality.

And she wouldn't trade it for all the trophies in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm... pregnant..."

Rachel's eyes widened significantly at the unexpected confession. Quinn, Miss. Perfect Cheerleader Who Ruled the School, pregnant? To say she was stunned was a complete understatement.

"Finn's?" was all she could manage to say, her mind still trying to get a grasp on this.

"Of course Finn's!" Quinn snapped sharply, her clear green eyes narrowing. "It was an accident... the hot tub..." the blonde couldn't go on, words catching in her throat.

Rachel didn't know why she doubted this story for a second, but didn't have time to think about it as Quinn's legs suddenly gave out and she collapsed on the floor, sobs racking her thin frame.

"I-it's alright," Rachel exclaimed, panicked, as she dropped down beside Quinn, wrapping her arms around the shaking blonde.

"I've made mistakes too! Lots of them! Like the time I forgot to polish my microphone before I went to sleep!" she cringed at the memory. "Or... or... when I tried this new oil treatment in my hair that just made it look greasy!"

Unaware she was babbling, she continued, rocking Quinn gently as the cheerleader cried into her shoulder. She really didn't know what to do in situations like this. She wished there was a course she could take on how to deal with unexpected problems.

"There was the time I fell asleep with a face mask on and when I woke up it was as hard as a rock and I could hardly get it off... and lots of oatmeal got in my hair, and-"

"You certainly have had lots of failures," Quinn murmured, lifting her head and looking at Rachel. "But compared to this... those were nothing... this is something that's going to ruin my whole life! My parents will hate me, I'll get kicked off the Cheerios... I'll have nothing left!"

"No." Rachel uttered the word with such firmness that Quinn, startled, stared into her deep chocolate eyes and momentarily wondered why she never did so before.

"You may lose some things, sure, but you won't lose us. You won't lose _me_. Your life isn't over. We may have had our problems, but that's in the past now. You're my friend, Quinn. And I'll always be here." She caressed the silky golden hair, hugging Quinn tighter when she felt her tremble.

"Thank you," came the whispered voice as the blonde gulped, forcing a small smile.

Those were words Rachel never expected to hear coming from those lips, and she just nodded, placing a soft kiss on Quinn's forehead.

"Always."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated. (:**


End file.
